Caught Kissing
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: Angela catches Caroline Julian leaving the Jeffersonian after the mistletoe kiss and just needs proof that the kiss occurred. This is just a little piece of B/B fluff that has been stuck in my head so I thought I'd let it out. Hope you enjoy. Just a short wee story to help me get back into the flow as it's been ages since my last story.


Summary:

Angela catches Caroline Julian leaving the Jeffersonian after the mistletoe kiss and just needs proof that the kiss occurred. This is just a little piece of B/B fluff that has been stuck in my head so I thought I'd let it out. Hope you enjoy.

Caroline Julian smiled and whistled as she sauntered out of the office of Dr. Temperance Brennan. The 'puckish' prosecutor was rarely in such a good mood, and this didn't go un-noticed by Angela as she saw Caroline walk past her office. "What has you in such a good mood?" Angela questioned as she stopped the prosecutor on her way through the Jeffersonian. "I'm thinking of getting a new job" Caroline said with a slight chuckle that was barely audible to Angela. "What?!" Angela exclaimed with shock. "I might just become cupid from now on seen as I am just so darn good at it" she said while Angela motioned for her to step inside her office. "Who did you set up now?" Angela asked with an exasperated sigh as she remembered the last time that Caroline tried to set up some of her colleagues, which ended with a very expensive divorce and a huge division within the Major Crimes Department in the FBI.

"Thanks for your overwhelming confidence in my skills" Caroline said sarcastically as she took a seat on the couch in Angela's office. "I just don't want a repeat of the last time that slowed down the judicial proceedings of over twenty cases that we had spent ages solving" Angela replied with a smirk. "Well then I won't tell you about a certain scientist and FBI agent playing tonsil hockey in her office" Caroline said as she made her way towards the door of Angela's office. Angela's shock wore off in just enough time to stop Caroline from leaving. "Wait! What? Tell me everything" Angela said as she closed her office door and guided Caroline back towards the couch.

Caroline explained the whole situation and began to laugh at Angela's blank and shocked expression. "I need to see this" Angela exclaimed as she bolted out the door of her office and headed straight for Brennan's office with Caroline hot on her heels. Just before they made their way within earshot of Brennan's office, Caroline reassured Angela that they had finished their end of the deal and were probably just staring awkwardly at each other without saying a word. Caroline Julian had always been seen as quite an intelligent woman, not at Brennan's level of course but still intelligent. It was very seldom that she was proven wrong, and so this is why she stood shell-shocked as she and Angela made the final steps across the lab to Brennan's office when they saw something so unexpected and unusual. There was Booth and Brennan still kissing, but without any pressure or threats or mistletoe. Just as Caroline and Angela were going to open the door and confront the couple, they saw Booth lock the door without moving his eyes away from Brennan, as Brennan closed the blinds to her office. Just before their view was totally blocked, Angela and Caroline saw Booth take down the sprig of mistletoe and throw it away.

Caroline just smiled as Angela stood with her mouth and eyes wide open, staring at the office of her best friend. "You should close your mouth unless you want to catch some flies" Caroline said as she began to walk away from the artist. "Merry Christmas Angela" Caroline said as she left the lab through the sliding doors. "Merry Christmas to us all" Angela murmured to herself when she finally recovered from what she had just witnessed. The artist finally regained her composure and returned to her office to try and do some work, but to no avail. The only thing that she could think of was that she definitely needed to learn some blackmailing tips from Caroline before the end of the year.

That's all folks, hope you enjoyed… Reads and reviews are always appreciated


End file.
